Psycho of Quantico
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch tries to break things off with Beth easily, but she doesn't take it well. Now, her inner psycho has emerged and she is after Hotch and his new girlfriend…. Written for the Twitter Smut Off Challenge #3


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of CM at all, but I own my crazed-out mind…

**Summary**: Hotch tries to break things off with Beth easily, but she doesn't take it well. Now, her inner psycho has emerged and she is after Hotch and his new girlfriend…

**Author's Note: **Written For: **Tigereye77** and **Tigerlilly888**s Twitter Smut Challenge #3: Psycho Beth *Look out for other writer's stories to the challenge as well.*

_Pamela Vaull Starr wrote "Reach high, for stars lie hidden in your soul. Dream deep, for every dream percedes the goal"._

***~OoO~***

**Psycho of Quantico**

"It just isn't going to work out" Hotch said lightly, his voice low and laced with a mixture of slight regret, but mostly relief.

"You're breaking up with me?" Beth said slowly as the brunette sat up straighter in the park bench that the two were sitting on.

"Beth, listen, I do have feelings for you. You are beautiful and have a great personality, but we just don't belong together". Hotch folded his hands on his lap and studied his ex-girlfriend. Her dark hair was in a low bun and she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a bright yellow top complete with a striped colorful scarf. She was wearing purple sneakers with hearts on them and yellow shoelaces. Hotch had definitely gotten used to the fact that his ex-girlfriend liked to dress like a preschooler.

"No, Aaron. That is not why you are breaking up with me, is it? I know you are in love with someone else and I have a pretty good idea who. She works with you, right?"

Hotch ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Beth-"

"No Aaron. I knew your motivations in the first place. You are practically married to your job. Do you know how darn hard it is to ever make you smile?" Beth jumped up from the bench and began pacing in front of him.

"Beth, we did have potential, but it seems as if we have grown apart and our relationship must be compromised". Hotch locked gazes with the brunette as she stopped pacing and stared into his eyes.

"Compromised? Are you kidding me, Hotchner? I am not going to be treated as one of those robotic killer capturers that you refer to as federal agents". Beth was nearly screaming as Hotch raised his eyebrows at her reference to his team.

"We are over, Beth" Hotch said as he stood up and walked away from the angry brunette, who was now stunned into silence.

"I am glad you are over me, but I am definitely not over you" Beth whispered angrily to herself. A plan suddenly formed into her brain. She then stormed off into the sunset, down the road, where she walked home in the hot heat of the summer, thinking harder about her revengeful ways to get back at Agent Hotchner. She would force him never to forget her, even if it took the rest of her life to make sure of that.

***~OoO~***

Hotch drove home in silence. As he tried to keep his eyes focused on the road, his earlier conversation with Beth kept nagging at his mind. 'More like a screaming match and a way to blast me about my lifestyle' Hotch thought. As a profiler, he could tell that Beth was going off the deep end. It was only a matter of time.

He then retrieved his vibrating cell phone from the pocket of his suit jacket. Seeing the caller ID, he smiled. She had remembered to call him at 6:00 on the dot. That was so sweet.

"Hey Emily" he greeted the brunette with forced cheer in his voice.

"Hey Hotch". He could literally hear the happiness in her voice upon hearing him on the other end.

"So, what happened?" Emily asked. "Did she kill you yet?"

"Do I sound dead?" Hotch asked, teasing his girlfriend. "I don't think that there is cell phone reception in heaven".

"Aaron" she moaned. When she said his name like that, it reminded him of the past night, where he had her in bed, pinned under his body, and screaming his name like it was the only word she had ever known.

"Emily, what are you wearing right now?" Hotch asked as he heard her giggle on the other end. "I'll send you a picture, if you would like" she said in a sexy tone of voice. "Check your cell"

Hotch clicked on the picture and nearly swallowed his tongue upon seeing Emily lying on her bed, her long legs outstretched. She was clad in a red bikini that showed off her unusual tan and deep curves. Her dark hair was loose in soft waves as it spilled over her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of 3 inch black heels.

"You do love to tease me, don't you?" he said quietly.

"Actually I like to drive you completely insane" Emily replied with a giggle. "So did you let Beth down easily?"

"I tried to, but she started screaming at me, accusing me of being married to my job and refereed to the team as, and I quote "robotic killer capturers" Hotch said as he tried to sound as serious as he possibly could.

Emily, however, burst into a fit of giggles upon hearing what she had called the team. "Seriously Hotch? She should take a good look at herself and then she should see who the real wacko is".

"I know. How was I ever in love with that woman?" Hotch asked as he ran a hand over his thick, black hair. "I make the dumbest decisions sometimes".

"Please" Emily continued. "I went out with so many horrible dates that I could write a book called "The Love Failures of Emily Prentiss". No kidding". She smiled as she thought about the psychopaths that she had once fallen for.

"Wait, Em. Are you really wearing a red bikini?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet, but I am wearing a dress that I think you might enjoy" she said in a soft voice that contained a hint of teasing and love. "And in the answer to your next question, I am wearing the shoes".

"Be prepared for tonight to be a night you will never forget" Hotch said in a low voice as Emily laughed quietly and then ended the call with "Oh don't you worry, Agent Hotchner, I won't".

***~OoO~***

Hotch hung up as well. He pulled up to her apartment complex and parked the car. While he was walking across the parking lot, he saw something move in the shadows. His eyes immediately locked on a figure in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called into the loneliness of the lot. Seeing no one, he shrugged and made his way to the lobby of the apartment building.

Meanwhile, Beth crept out from the darkness; her dark hair was now down and puffed out like a cloud behind then followed Hotch into Emily's apartment building. Beth then hid behind a huge plant and watched him step into the elevator. At that, an idea hit her as she grabbed her bag and slipped inside the bathroom in the lobby.

Hotch stepped out of the elevator as soon as it stopped at Emily's floor where her room was. He approached her door, raising his hand to knock. His hand hadn't even touched her door when it opened and Emily stood there in a dark red dress and high black heels. Her dark hair was curled and she was wearing black eye shadow above her eye lids, giving her a sexy touch.

"Hey Hotch. There you are" she said as her red lips curled into a smile. She than opened the door wider and let him in. Hotch glanced around the room and saw the lit candles and her iPod touch sitting on a speaker, playing jazzy music.

"I missed you" he murmured as he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Me too" she replied even though it had only been about a couple of hours since they had left work together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "You must be starving".

"I am, but not only for food" he said as he winked at the beautiful brunette. An evil smile came upon her lips as she took his hand.

"Oh believe me, I have some great ideas to fix your starvation" Emily replied as she stroked his face lightly and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Emily then shut off her iPod and picked up her blackleather purse and cell phone. Together the pair headed out the door and into the elevator.

***~OoO~***

Beth stepped out of the bathroom, her plan already in motion. For about the fifth time in the past ten minutes, she adjusted the blonde haired wig on her head and played with the hem of her pale blue dress. She then headed down to the basement where she entered the control room and checked for any hotel employees. Seeing none, she looked through the security cameras in the halls and elevators.

Almost right away, she spotted Hotch and Emily through the cameras in one of the elevators. Hotch had Emily pinned against the wall of the elevator, kissing her breathless. Beth than grinned devilishly as she went to the elevator list and found the number of the elevator they were in.

Beth opened up the metal door of the control panel and pressed the off button for their elevator, watching through the camera as the elevator came to a complete stop and shook, knocking both agents off of their feet and onto the ground. She threw her head back and laughed in glee, but stopped immediately when she heard oncoming footsteps. Beth threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the exit door on the other side.

***~OoO~***

"What the hell?" Emily muttered as she picked herself up off of Hotch, who was on the ground, underneath her.

"I don't know what happened…" Hotch replied as the elevator lights went off and then came back on. He grabbed the emergency phone off the wall and stuck it to his ear.

"Hello?" he called as he heard a male voice on the other side saying "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, my girlfriend and I are stuck in elevator #276" Hotch replied as he read the number off the wall of the elevator.

"Ok sir, let me check the control panel" the hotel repairman said as he opened up the metal box that hung on the wall. "Hmm.. that's weird. It seems that your elevator was turned off. I'll put it back on right now".

"Turned off?" Hotch asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do you know how this might have happened?"

"Not the slightest idea, but I'll look into it, sir" the employee replied.

"Thank you" Hotch said as he hung up and the elevator started moving again. He looked over at Emily, who was looking back at him, confusion filling her dark eyes while he told her what had happened.

"How is that even possible?" Emily asked in a puzzled tone of voice.

"I really don't know" Hotch said as he hugged Emily to his chest. "Let's not let this ruin our night, sweetheart"

"Mmmm" Emily moaned while Hotch kissed her neck passionately.

***~OoO~***

Hotch and Emily walked across the parking lot, hand-in-hand to Hotch's parked car. Soon they were on the road and heading to a restaurant uptown.

"Hotch, who's following us?" Emily asked as she saw a white Mercedes Benz following the SUV closely. "Whoever it is has been following us for about five blocks already".

Hotch looked in his rearview mirror and spotted the car following them. "I don't know, Em". He then went a little slower and stopped at a red light, getting a look at the person in the car.

"I think it's a woman" he said as the car pulled up alongside them. Emily looked closer and then said 'It's some blonde who obviously doesn't know how to drive, I think".

"Yeah, some people are so crazy on a Friday night" Hotch concluded as he accelerated and soon arrived at the crowded restaurant, neither noticing the white car parking three spaces down as the blonde driver got out, picked up her handbag, fixed her blue dress and followed the brunette couple into the restaurant.

No sooner had Hotch and Emily sat down and ordered their meals, when Beth snuck into the kitchen and found a waitress outfit to wear. Posing as a waitress would help her get into the back and mess up the dinner orders as well.

Beth adjusted her outfit and followed another waitress into the kitchen where the meals were lined up. She found the order for Hotch and Emily's table and saw their drinks on a stand. She once again made sure that no one was watching as she grabbed a small pill bottle out of her bag,emptying its contents over one of the drinks and sneaking out with the drinks in her hand.

Beth realized that if Hotch got a good look at her face that he would recognize her, even with a blonde wig on. He was a profiler after all. She then stopped a waitress that was drifting around the tables.

"Hi Carissa" she said to the young red-haired waitress as she read the girl's name tag. Carissa smiled as she looked at the other woman in front of her, her eyes drifting to the very spot where her name tag should be…

"Um…hi" Carissa answered as she gave the blonde a once over and then met her eyes. "What's your name? You're not wearing a name tag.."

Beth really felt like smacking her head into a wall as she kept a smile on her face and then looked into the red-head's blue eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked as Carissa nodded and smiled. "Sure"

"Well, boss and I, we kind of got down and dirty in his office and well my name tag fell somewhere in there" Beth lied as she watched Carissa's eyes widen. "No way" she said as she smirked and looked so amazed. "That guy actually knows how to be dirty and wild?" she asked while Beth nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Callie" Beth lied as she smirked at the young girl. "Can you bring these drink orders to table #17?" she asked Carissa.

"Sure, Callie, sure" the red-head answered while she grinned and took the drink orders, carrying them to table #17 where the brunettes at the table took them from her and thanked the waitress, while Beth scampered off to the kitchen and tugged the waitress apron off of her thin body.

Hanging it on a nearby hook, Beth ran out the back door and spied on the two brunettes, watching as Emily become overly giddy from the pills she had slipped in her drink. 'Too bad those pills only last two hours' she said as she sighed to herself. 'But after it wears off, it'll have Aaron having the wrong ideas about his lovely girlfriend'

***~OoO~***

"Hotch, I feel kind of strange" Emily remarked as she gripped the table and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the two got up from the table and walked out the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Emily said as she suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth, the other hand resting on her toned stomach.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Hotch asked as the brunette ran to the bathroom, Hotch running up behind her. She was just in time as she leaned over the toilet, the contents of her dinner coming up.

Hotch was soon behind her in the small one person bathroom and was rubbing her back gently. "Emily, you're not um... pregnant, are you?" he asked as he looked into the eyes of the clearly sick brunette.

"No" she said. "We used protection and I'm on the pill". She sure hoped she wasn't pregnant. She had always wanted a baby and personally would love to have one of his babies, but they had only been dating for two weeks already. It was too early for anything like that, yet. Her and Hotch had definitely not ruled it out, though.

"I think it was that dinner I ate" she said with a slight laugh to loosen the tension. "With my luck, I wouldn't doubt it".

"Do you want to go home?" he asked her as she smiled and then said. "On a Friday night? Nah, not yet. I was hoping to get the chance to dance with you tonight, but I guess all you are trying to do is get me into bed and in my pants, Agent Hotchner" she teased.

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked as she nodded. "Really, I'm fine, Aaron. Just a stomach virus or something.." her voice trailed off as he opened the bathroom door and the two walked out of the restaurant and into the warm night.

*~**OoO~***

The sky was sparkling with stars as the couple began to walk to the parking lot. "Emily, do you want me to get the car so that you don't have to walk a long way? You can wait here".

Emily began to protest, but finally gave in as Hotch walked into the dark parking lot while Emily sat on a park bench that was a couple feet away from the restaurant that they were just in. She failed to notice Beth hiding behind a tree in back of the park bench. Beth grabbed her baseball bat and came up behind Emily, slamming her over the head, knocking her out and dragging her behind the tree.

Beth pulled her wig off and jammed it in her bag, slinging the bag over her shoulder. In the dark, Hotch would never notice that she wasn't Emily until he saw her up close, but it would be too late for that.

***~OoO~***

Hotch put the car into park in front of the restaurant and spotted Emily sitting on the bench where she was before. Little did he know that it was really Beth.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bench. Beth suddenly turned to face him as she barley gave him a chance to look her in the eyes when she smashed her lips against his in a fierce kiss, sucking on his lower lip and jamming her tongue deeply into his mouth.

Beth had never realized that Hotch knew it was her he was kissing, and not Emily. He had seen her eyes and attitude when she had turned to kiss him. Even her kiss was nothing like Emily's. However, Hotch kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her waist before using his other hand to pull his handcuffs out of his back pocket.

Hotch pulled away from the kiss, panting and gasping for breath. When she leaned in for another kiss, she had a gun in her hand. At that, he twisted her hands behind her back and slapped the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Beth" he said as he looked the brunette in the eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hotchner" she said in a low purr as she closed her eyes and licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste of his lips.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder and assaults of federal agents" he said as he picked the gun up from the ground, where she had dropped it.

"Like I would care" she said as she smirked at the agent. "By the way, you are an amazing kisser".

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he studied the young brunette. "Where's Emily?" he asked while she grinned and pointed a finger to where Emily was knocked out on the ground. Hotch could see the high heels of her platform shoes sticking out from where she was laying.

"She was so simple to attack. Just sitting there and waiting for you. Some agent she is. By the way, I admit that I was the one who was following you to her apartment, I shut down the elevator, stalked you in your car and food poisoned her". Beth smirked in pure self-confidence as the cops soon arrived and shoved Beth into a cop car.

"You'll never live this down, Agent Hotchner" she yelled as the cops drove away, the psycho brunette trying to break the window.

***~OoO~***

Hotch picked Emily up in his arms and carried her to the car as she awoke and ran a hand over her throbbing head. "Hotch, what happened?" she moaned as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Honey, I am taking you to the hospital to be checked out" Hotch said as he laid the brunette in the passenger seat and started the car.

"Why? I'm fine" she protested firmly. "Really" she insisted. "I am absolutely fine. Okay, if you won't listen, then no seeing that bikini that you wanted to see" Emily continued with a wink.

Finally, Hotch gave in and drove Emily back to her apartment, explaining what Beth had done to her.

"I knew someone hit me in the head and that I had the feeling we were being followed all night" she explained as the two made their way to her apartment door. "That psycho bitch" she murmured.

"Em, I am also sorry that I kissed her the way I did" he said quietly. "I really am. I just did it to get her caught easily and-"

He was stopped when Emily brushed her lips against his and grasped his face. He gladly kissed her back until they pulled away, both gasping for air.

"All better?" Emily asked, smirking at the look on his face.

Hotch nodded. Emily unlocked her door and the brunette agents had barely gotten in before they had resumed their passionate kiss, working at each other's clothes and trying to get them off. Hotch fumbled with the lock on the door and picked her up in his arms, going to her kitchen table and sat her on top of it.

Hotch stood between her legs and lifted her dress, ripping the panties from her thin body and hissing, "Get the bikini on".

Emily smiled as she got up from the table and went to her drawer of her dresser to grab the bikini. 'Oh it was going to be a great night' Emily thought as she felt relief that one psycho from Quantico had been caught.

***~OoO~***

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door we do not see the one that has been opened for us". _

_-Helen Keller_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks a lot for reading this story. I was super happy to compete in this challenge and this story was really fun to right. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
